3 words, 8 letters, and I'm yours
by katicloveee
Summary: My take-up on Castle  Season 2 Finale   I'm a new writer so please be easy with me  :


**3 words, 8 letters, say it and I'm yours.**

The finale of season 2:

Demming: "It's not just this weekend we're talking about is it?"

Kate: "No"

Demming: "Was is something I said, Kate? Something I did?"

Kate: "No. You're great, you're really great and I really like you. Its just that, I don't think this is what I'm looking for right now."

Demming: "Well, what is it you're looking for, Kate?"

In the break room;

Rick: "It was very emotional. There were a lot of tears. Um…Alexis was fine by the way." [Laughing with Det. Ryan and Esposito, Cap. Mont, and Dr. Parish]

Esposito: "I gotta say Castle, I'm going to miss you around here."

Rick: "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too."

There was silence, until someone spoke again.

Ryan: "Still leaving the coffee machine though right?"

Rick: "Can't have you suffer my absence."

Dr. Parish: "Oh, we can really use of one those down in the morgue."

Cap. Mont: "With Castle gone, I just hope our clearance rate doesn't drop."

Beckett comes walking into the room laughing; she grabs a bear and heads over to Castle.

Rick: "Oh! Look who's off duty!"

Kate: "Yeah, well Castle; I'm not all work."

Dr. Parish: "Don't get into a drinking contest with her, she can take you."

Rick: "Thank You."

Kate: "Oh, I don't need to drink to take him."

Dr. Parish: "Oooo, what has gotten into you."

Kate: "Castle, do you have a second."

Rick: "Of course, yeah."

The whole teams looks at them both as the head out of the break room, they all know what's going to happen out there in the hallway. Kate closes the door behind them and stands to face Castle.

Rick: "What's up?"

Kate: "Look, I-I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know and I don't always let on what's on my mind, but this past year working with you; I've had a really good time."

Rick: "Yeah, me too."

Kate: "So, I'm just going to say this and…"

A voice had appeared in the background.

Gina: "Richard? You ready?"

Rick: "Hey Gina. Um Beckett you remember Gina my ex-wife?"

Gina: "And publisher."

Kate: Yeah, we spoke the other day, looks like you finally tracked him down."

Gina: "Oh yeah, he's such a little boy sometimes. I don't why, its not like I bite much. Well, we better get going or we'll be stuck in traffic all night."

Kate: "Going…?"

Rick: "To the Hamptons."

Kate: "For the weekend…?"

Gina: "No, for the summer actually, so I can stay on top of him while he finishes his book."

Kate: "He-I'm sorry, I didn't think that the two of you got along."

Rick: "We didn't, but then last night on the phone; we started talking."

Gina: "We ended up talking for hours. Just like old times."

Rick: "So. I'm sorry you were a telling me something."

Kate: "Yeah, I wanted to say; have a great summer."

Rick: "You too. And like you said; it had been really really great."

Kate: "Yeah, it has."

Rick reaches front and shakes Kate's hand, turns to face the break room and waves good bye. Rick places his arm around Gina and turns around to leave.

Kate: "See you in the fall?"

Rick: "See you in the fall."

Kate watched him leave, slipping away with his wife. Lanie opened the break room door and ran to gave Kate a hug. Normally, Kate will not let out her emotions, but she did, she cried into Lanie's shoulder. Ryan, Esposito, and Cap. Mont watched the detective cry her heart out.

Esposito took his phone out and dialed Castle's number, he put it on speak so all them could hear.

Castle: "Miss me already, Espo?"

The boys: "Castle save it, what have you done to her?"

Castle: Whaaa-?"

Esposito: "What-what? What did you say to Beckett?"

Castle: "Have a great summer, that's it. Why?"

Ryan: "Well, what did you think she was going to say to her before your ex-wife showed up?"

Castle: "Have a great summer?"

Esposito: "What else did she say?"

Castle: "Look, I-I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know and I don't always let on what's on my mind, but this past year working with you; I've had a really good time. That Kate's exact words."

Esposito: "And what did you think that meant? "

Castle: "That the past year was great and have a great summer?"

Ryan & Esposito: "You are really DUMB!"

Castle: "Whaaaaaaaat?"

Esposito: "Okay, lets break it down for you. We all know that you both have feelings for each other, but you do know that Beckett never starts a conversation with those words. You know why? Because, she only tells people certain things at a certain time, and she was going to tell you that she likes you!"

Castle became silent, running the moment back in his head, the conversation he had with Kate in the hallway.

Castle: "Uh-oh, what should I do now?"

Esposito: "Well, here's a obvious suggestion. Ditch your ex-wife, come back to precinct and say you're sorry to Beckett?"

Castle: "Okay, okay Esposito. I get it you're mad, but take it easy on me, okay?"

Esposito: "Shut up and get your ass down here!"

They both hanged up. Castle turned to face Gina, but before he could say anything Gina shushed him and said "Go." Castle smiled and he was on his way back to the precinct.

Back at the precinct;

Lanie was stroking Kate's hair and tried to shush her. Esposito, Ryan, and Cap. Mont watching through the break-room's window, watching one of the toughest and bravest women in the precinct cry.

Lanie heard the elevator door ding, which means it's at their floor. Esposito opened the break-room door, walked towards the elevator and said "Don't mess this up okay? Its you're one and only chance to get her."

Castle walked up, straight and brave.

Rick: "Kate?"

Kate quickly let go of Lanie and wiped her tears. Lanie left them alone and went back into the break-room watching from the window with the rest.

Kate: "Castle, what are you doing here? Aren't you on your way to the Hamptons with you're ex-wife?"

Rick: "I was, but I came back because of a siren warning."

Kate: "And what exactly made you come back?"

Rick: "You. Kate finish what you were going to tell me before Gina showed up."

Kate felt a lump in her throat, she bit her lower lip and played with her fingers, Rick knew Kate was stalling.

Rick: "C'mon Kate, tell me what you were going to say."

Kate: "Fine! I was going to say that I want to go to the Hamptons with you. Happy? But then you're ex-wife arrived and she claimed to be going to the Hamptons with you! So you can forget it."

Rick: "But I'm not, I'm here in front of you. Now, do you still want to go to the Hamptons with me?"

Kate: "Why? You come back all sorry and everything, and you immediately think that I would cave in? I'm not that easy, Rick."

Rick: "Well, what do I have to do to make you come to the Hamptons with me again?"

Kate: "Well….Do you like me, first of all?"

Rick: "Yes, I do. Even on our first case, I did but you turned me down."

Kate: "Well then. I will go with you, if you say it."

Rick: "Say what?"

Kate: "3 words, 8 letters, say it and I'm yours."

Rick: "I like you….?"

Kate: "No exactly what I'm looking for, but it will have to do."

Rick took a step close to Kate. Kate felt a small tingle in her body, Rick's hand reached for her chin and lifted her head, and so her eyes could meet her. From the break-room, they could see what was going to happen, so Lanie lowered the blinds, so the two lovebirds could have some privacy.

Kate closed her eyes as Rick leaned in. Rick let go of her chin and moved his hands down to her waist, so he can pull her closer to him. Kate relaxed as she felt the warmth of his body against hers.

Rick broke the kiss off and said "You ready to go, my lady?" Kate chuckled and said "Whenever you are." Once they opened the break-room door, Lanie and the boys immediately sat back down. They waved their good-byes, Lanie smirked at Kate, while the boys nodded towards Castle.

They headed out of the break-room hand in hand and headed towards the elevator. They got into the elevator and it was silence.

Rick broke the silence and said "You made me suffer, now you admit it."

Kate knew exactly what was going on. She turned to face Castle and their eyes met. She didn't say anything but smiled.

Kate: "I like you too. Was that what you were looking for?"

Rick: "Yup" and leaned in and kiss her deeply.

**-End Of Story-**


End file.
